powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 28: Sixth Sense
Art 28: Sixth Sense is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot Because the mischevious Dailok Senate Pentaverate continues to commit crimes in South Island. The four clones attack citizens but Varla continues to loo at the vial of gold energy. Western Face walks up to Varla and tells Varla that the Fear Gages they have collected are growing. Varla exclaims that it is great and decides to create her own monster to help them. With her new Dailok Senate powers she combines two Ninja Stars, a phone and a TV. She creates the Dailok warrior Teledrone, with the power to imitate the voice of the dead, as well as project them on his body. He gets the mission to attack Ken as Varla puts the counter vial on his back. Undercover, Hector runs into Jack Turtle, and the BIg ecentric shows the yellow ranger the new Crystal he found, and claims he'll be rich. Meanwhile, Alyssa hypothesizes that if the clones only copied what powers the rangers had, a new weapon should throw them off, and they may be able to win. Matt thinks its a good idea. Ken sits on top of his school at lunch and thinks back to his parents, meditating and asking for strength to continue without them. Hanzo shows up as a ghost to help Ken feel better. They talk about things, ang Ken admits life without his parents and Hanzo is starting to make him lonely. Hanzo afirms that the rangers will always back him, and that he should always be stromg for his parents memory. Afterwards, his friend Mitchell yells at him to play some basketball. Due to Ken athletic prowess as a samurai he absolutely destroys his competition. After school is over, Kevin picks up Ken and they return to the Dojo. Apprently Alyssa's plan is coming along, but getting the materials necessary without being captured for the crime the clones have been causing. So Ken and Matt have to purchase all of the metals and parts necessary. Ken is angry to have run errands on a Friday afternoon, but gives in. Varla and the Senate attend a hearing from Scorch and do senate stuff and begin to make laws for Dailok society. Varla remarks this is much easier than fighting the rangers. Scorch has two gifts for Varla. He gives her Raizo's sword to use, and also gives her a new staff: The Reliver. Using intense Dailok energy, it can create large hordes of Fearites. He declares Varla to be his new Second In Command, because Scourge had failed him one to many times. This is a blow to Scourge's plans and he curses Varla under his breath, while falsly embracing her new position. Varla sees through his rouse however and puls him aside. Now that she is the new Deputy, Scourge is nothing but a Shaman to her, and she rubs it in his face. Meanwhile, Matt and Ken go incognito to purchase the items for the new weapons. A mysterious man starts to follow them but they don't realize something fishy is going on. They walk into a cafe and on the tv, they see a news report of the Clones destroying the city. Ken and Matt sit quietly at the counter while the other patrons wonder what happened to the rangers and wonder why they would betray them. They fear the rangers rather than look to them for protection. They begin to panic and massive fear amounts are created from them. Ken and Matt realize that the Dailok have created a scene of mass hysteria, and they have to stop it. However, Teledrone appears and begins to tell people what their loved ones are telling them from beyond the grave apparently. Matt is super-suspicious, but Ken jumps at the oppurtunity and begins to ask for his mom. To his swurprise his mom's voice comes out of the telephone the Dailok is holding and Ken begins to talk. However Matt sees through this plan and tries to prevent Teledrone from continuing. Before he uses a Ninja Art to send the goods to the rangers. Alyssa and the other get to building. Ken becomes very angry at Matt, as well as the audience. Matt signals that the medium is a Dailok, but Ken doesn't care, he wants to talk to his mother. The crowd agrees with Ken and run Matt out. As Ken talks to his Mom's voice, Teledrone goes to fight MAtt. Because Matt can't give his identity away, he has to take the beating. The crowd cheers on Teledrone. The four rangers begin to worrry that Ken and Matt haven't returned. Gin walks in and tells them that a Dailok is on the move, they decide they must sacrifice they saftey in order to defeat the Dailok. Noelle walks past Matt fighing and goes to help him. Matt whispers the situation to her and she tries to bargain for Matt, and it works. Teledrone's tv chest shows a video of Ken's mother communicating from beyond. She tells him that the rangers are responsible for the death of them and that they must be avenged. Hanzo apears trying to convinve him otherwise but Ken is convinced the Rangers did it. The meter on Teledrone's back rises. However after a little consideration, Ken questions the notion and has a major conflict between believeing his mother and Hanzo. Matt gets up to help affirm that this is not the way to find out what happened to his parentts and that this is a part of Scorch'e plan. After a while he realizes Mat and Hanzo are right. Teledrone cuts the crap and reveals himself as a Dailok and begins fighting Matt Ken and Noelle. The Dailok Senate Pentaverate attacks the three and the crowd fears the "Rangers". However the four real rangers apear and begin to fight the villians. The crowd begins to realize that the ones committing the crimes were clones and that the rangers never betrayed them. As new Deputy General, Varla formally anounces the Dailok invasion of the Earth and gives the earth a week to surrender to Shogun Scorch or suffer. The Rangers declare they won't , and that they will defend the Earth. Ken apologizes to Matt for turning hostile. Matt telss Noelle to lead the citizens to saftey because things could get ugly. The Dailok Senate is ready for fighting and the Rangers are too. The team morphs and they fight. They are even until Alyssa reveals the new weapons, the Ultra Arrow, a bow and arrow weapon that fires energy arrows. This decimates the clones as each ranger handily defeats their clone. Matt and Varla have an intense fight. He realizes Varla is fighting with Raizo's sword and begins to asks why does she have this. Varla runs to Teledrone, who is battling Ken. He tells Matt not to worry about it because more pressing matters are coming. She leaves. Matt and Ken defeat Teledrone together with the Arrows. The other four round the Senators togother and with theur combined efforts destroy the Senate and reduce them to rubble. Teledrone grows but the rangers defeat him with the Shogun Heat Megazord. Matt consloes Ken on his parents trying to make him feel better, as they declare to avenge their memory. However, the Vial Varla put on Teledrone was absorbing Ken's energy, and she gathers the pieces of the senate and pours the vial over them. From it the ultimate Dailok Warrior is created. Four-Head, The Dailok Senate Fusion. It is a four-headed gold and blue armored warrior of imense sive and power. Mindless, he is bassically, Ken's ranger form clone. Varla splits the warrior into four orbs of lights, and it appears the Clones ar back! More armored than ever they are now Samurai like and more powerful than ever. with these two weapons in store what is Scorch planning? Also Jack Turtle touches the Crystal and turns into a turtle taking him into a state of paronia? What is his issue? Debuts Teledrone Ultra Arrows Four Head, Dailok Senate Fusion Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat